Some conventional cooktops deliver heat to a cooking utensil (e.g., a pan, pot, skillet, etc.) by, for example, a gas flame or electric resistance coil. In these cooktops, any material that lies between the heat source and the cooking utensil (e.g., a glass cooktop) is also heated. Induction cooktops work differently. In an induction cooktop, an alternating current in an induction coil produces a time dependent magnetic field that induces eddy currents in electrically conductive materials near the coil, such as a ferromagnetic component (or the target material) of induction cooking utensils. As eddy currents flow within the target material, it becomes hot via a joule heating mechanism. Heat in the target is conducted through the body of the cooking utensil to the food surface, and the food is cooked. Heating of the body of the cooking utensil will generally cause a change in shape of the body of the cooking utensil. A cooking surface of the cooking utensil may become more concave or more convex as compared to its shape at room temperature as the body of the cooking utensil is heated. The change in shape of the cooking utensil as it is heated may depend on the dimensions and compositions of one or more layers of materials of the body of the cooking utensil.